Magical sideeffect
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After a magical accident are Raistlin and Dalamar facing the problems of the effect and it doesn't help when the others decide to drop in for a visit. Warnings: cursing, slash, mpreg,
1. Prologue

A/N: well today I managed to get up my hundredth fiction, this is the hundredth one. So guys I don't want to read any flames, I know that my grammar is a catastrophe and as for the story…I will not stick to the books with this because then I would have some problems with getting some charas together who I need for this.

Disclaimer: I'm only writing his story plus I own only one character, but I haven't decided much about this character, everything other isn't mine…

I. Prologue/Magical accident

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the city of Palanthas, people were doing they every day busyness until they heard some sort of an explosion. Turning in the sounds direction saw everyone the smoke coming out of two windows of the Tower. Knowing who were the only three living there the people turned away and went back to what they were originally doing.

--

As the smoke cleared in the now rather destroyed labor were two coughing figures slowly starting to sit up on the ground.

"Kheh…kheh…are you alright Shalafi?" Dalamar asked his master worried.

"Yes…" was the man's only reply as he started coughing.

Suddenly the door bust open revealing a rather worried looking gully dwarf, fear and worry filled dark eyes looked at both men as she hurried inside the room.

"Are Raistlin and Dalamar un hurt? Bupu heard big bum, Bupu worried that Raistlin and Dalamar got hurt." She said, voice shaking.

"We are alright Bupu." Raistlin said as he carefully stood up, correcting his red robes on his fragile body.

"Then is Bupu happy and relived." Bupu said smiling.

Oh, how wrong they all were…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three weeks later…**_

Raistlin was walking along the hallways of his home to his study as suddenly something black rushed past him with a great spead.

"Argh…" he let out a growled as he shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Bupu is worried, Dalamar not being well since big boom." Bupu said as she walked up beside the Master of the Tower.

"So it is…"

Yes, Raistlin had also noticed that since the accident in the labor his apprentice acted rather strange. He had sometimes strange mood swings, eat much more then usual and most of all some rather disgusting food combinations, but the most annoying problem was that he was dashing like mad every two minutes to the bathroom to throw up. What the heck was wrong with Dalamar?

"Bupu knows these symptoms, but Bupu doesn't think Dalamar is that…" at that looked the mage wide eyed at the little creature beside him.

"On what do these symptoms remind you Bupu?" he asked her then he was truly lost in this case.

"Well Bupu's sister was acting identical when she had Bupu's nephew." She said and Raistlin felt the color leave his golden colored skin and he needed to lean to the cool wall for support.

After calming down a little bit he immediately run in his study and took out the book which held the spell they were testing with Dalamar three weeks ago. Reading thought the searched paragraph he felt his body growing weaker with every word he read. Slumping down in his chair he started banging his head against the table plate.

"Dalamar thinking Raistlin is alright?" Bupu asked from her place by the door.

"Don't know Bupu. Erm Shalafi are you ok?" Dalamar asked nervously.

"No I'm not Dalamar…" hissed the asked one as he looked up at the duo who were still standing by the door, staring at him worriedly. "I just found out what effect that magical accident had…" he said.

"And what is it?" Dalamar asked.

"Well apparently are you in the third week pregnant with _our _child Dalamar." He said and watched as the other fainted at the news while Bupu looked confused.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: yes I know that I have a twisted mind…


	2. I’m NOT pregnant

A/N: I truly think that all these fictions will be one day my death…

P.S.: If you wonder why Raistlin is running around in red robes that is easy these robes can withstand many things…well expect an overly helpful gully dwarf doing the laundry that is…

II. I'm NOT pregnant

* * *

After Dalamar fainted from "joy" at the news of "they buddle of joy" from his Shalafi stood said man slowly up from his desk and walked over to his student and the gully dwarf who was still staring down worriedly at the dark elf and fanning him. After checking Dalamar's pulse the mage told Bupu to prepare some tea while he got Dalamar back in to his room to lay on his bed anstead of the cold stone floor, as the little creature disappeared muttered Raistlin a levitation spell to get the dark elf in to his room. After managing this he sat down on the edge of the bed, hourglass eyes staring down at the out cold figure as a deep sigh escaped his lips. Anstead of getting better the things in his life only managed to get worse or simply twisted while for his idiot of a brother they got better…The a thought come suddenly to his mind. Oh by Nuitari please don't let it be twins, he was never good with children leave alone two…Dalamar's body steered, but he staid unconscious bringing his Shalafi's gaze back to him.

"Just what I needed in my live a male apprentice who I managed to impregnate…" his live was soo wonderful…

Dalamar woke up after three hours sitting up in his bed he looked grogingly around in his room which beside that of the Master of the Tower and one not used guest room was one of the biggest rooms. One shaking hand went in to his black hair, he had a terrible dream. Yes he reasoned with himself a dream nothing more and nothing less only a dream…a really absurd dream he wasn't pregnant from his Shalafi, HE couldn't get pregnant because he was a MAN. Men couldn't get pregnant they don't have the needed organs for that. Yes, yes that is true really he should stop studying till late at night that started to get to him pretty hard with all the lack of sleep combined with training and studying new spells these things can give you some twisted dreams. A laugh escaped his lips before he sighed in relief after managing to convince him fully ignoring that strange little feeling in the back of his mind which tried to convince him the other way around. Looking to his side he spotted a mug of hot steaming tea standing on a tray. Picking it up he brought it to his lips and started sipping, the hot liquid calmed his nerves and he had nearly forgotten everything about his "nightmare" when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Putting the mug back on the night table which stood beside his bed he turned to the door before calling.

"Come in." after the words left his lips he watched as the door opened revealing his Shalafi with a strange expression on his face.

"I see that you are awake Dalamar." Raistlin said as he walked over to the bed the Staff of Magius not by his side as usual, but that didn't surprise the dark elf.

Raistlin was the Master of the Tower which meant that nothing and no one could enter if they should miraculously manage to get through Shoikan Grove which protected the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas and let us not forget the Gate Keeper so the staff was not needed inside the protecting walls of the Tower. After the mage reached the bed he sat down, Dalamar making place for him before he did so. It was a rare sigh for his Shalafi to be here in his student's chambers when he was perfectly fine minus that absurd nightmare that is.

"Yes is something the matter Shalafi you seem worried." Dalamar said and for a moment he thought that he saw his master flinch.

"I hoped that I don't need to repeat myself." the white haired mage said before taking a deep breath "Dalamar that spell we have tested had a side effect if messed up and we HAVE messed it up."

"What is the side effect?" Dalamar asked worriedly, but the other held his hand up.

"Dalamar don't interrupt me." Raistlin said in a scolding like tone.

"Sorry Shalafi…"

"So the side effect of the spell is that now you are pregnant with a child that belongs to both of us." Raistlin finished as he stared with his hourglass eyes at the other man waiting for his reaction to the news which this time wouldn't be again involving fainting then it was already enough to explain this twice he wouldn't do it a third time.

Dalamar only stared wide eyed at his Shalafi, was he really that long out that his Shalafi got a sense of humor then this could only be a joke. Dalamar was not a beginner with magic he had seen many spell getting messed up or backfiring up on they casters, but a spell if messed up getting a person pregnant? Now this was really a joke or he was still dreaming, but the look on Raistlin's face told him that he wasn't joking. Pinching his arm he flinched a the little wave of pain went through his body informing him clearly that he was not dreaming. That couldn't be happening…

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" he finally broke out shaking his head furiously.

"Yes Dalamar you are I have casted a spell on you which was created for just such occasions to detect a growing embryo and it confirmed that you are pregnant." Raistlin said as he watched his apprentice's denial.

"No, no, no, no, no I'm NOT pregnant! I can't get pregnant I don't have the necessary inner organs for the child to survive within me." Dalamar tried desperately to convince himself that this couldn't be happening to him.

"According to what the spell told me you have them now…" Raistlin said as h watched Dalamar growing deathly pale and for a few moments he really feared the dark elf would break out in hysteria.

"Y…you a…are no…not serious Shalafi…please tell me you are joking…" Dalamar pleaded as he clung himself to Raistlin's robes, head buried in to his chest.

"No Dalamar this is not a joke…" Raistlin said not knowing how exactly he should reach to the situation if people had a problem or were afraid or anything they always went to his brother and not him. Sighing he did what Caramon usually did he wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged him.

It was a strange experience for the both of them, but at the moment they really needed each other to deal with they problem then one thing was by both of them sure this child didn't choose to be created and so had they no right to take that live away…

_To be continued…_


	3. Of advices and annoying visits

A/N: it is now time to throw in a little twist…

P.S.: neither of the Heroes of the Lance know Dalamar in this fic…

III. Of advices and annoying visits

* * *

Dalamar was already in the fifth month of his unplanned pregnancy and Raistlin saw it as a true miracle that he was still alive and most of all sane while Dalamar developed a newfound respect for his mother and pregnant women in general they all needed to go through Hell till hey children were born and some of them had even more then one kid. He absolutely hated to run every day nearly six times, that is if he was lucky if not then at least eleven times, to that damned bathroom to throw up even thought after the start of the fourth month it become better, but those annoying back aches, cramps and food carvings still bothered him somewhat beside the fact that he could not sleep normally on his side most of the time, but there were still four months of running around and feeling like an overweighed whale. He hated his mood swings the most it made him feel vulnerable and exposed when he couldn't stop himself even from crying without any actual ground, his magic was also acting strange, but this wasn't actually the main problem…

…the problem was that he was also carving something other beside the food or to put it better _someone_ other…

Since entering the second trimester of the third month found Dalamar himself often watching his Shalafi's every move there was nothing new in that one, but he noticed suddenly more things about the man to which he had never paid attention before since he studied by the mage. He suddenly noticed how soft his white hair looked and he often caught himself wanting to draw his hands through it to feel it around his fingers, how the sunlight glinted softly on his pale golden skin giving him a not earthly glow and how deep can you sink in those eyes showing they holder only death and decay. He found himself also more often worried when Raistlin had again one of his coughing fits he perfectly knew that the man he called his Shalafi was since birth rather weak physically unlike his brother and that the curse weakened his body even more which made Dalamar weary to every sign of sickness on the man, something in him feared loosing him forever…again. He really couldn't imagine being in the Tower without his Shalafi. Dalamar's memories often brought him back to the time when he panicked about the news of him being pregnant, which would be a normal reaction by every men who were told this news, when his Shalafi embraced him; it was an unsure and nervous embrace, but Dalamar unconsciously wished to be held by the other man again and never let go again. He longed to smell his scent which often reminded him on the smell of books combined with the Autumn air in the forest, to listen to the other's soft heartbeat to be near him, but he feared voicing these longings because he didn't know if they were his own wishes or that of his body controlled by the hormones created by his pregnancy and beside that he didn't want to know how Raistlin would punish him for such a blunt statement. He often found himself thinking about this and a few other more "private" thoughts which made him blush rather often while his hands would rest on his stomach which started showing they secret to feel the child moving. Those movements weren't so extreme like by other children, but Dalamar knew through a feeling which emitted from deep within his soul that the new live he was carrying around was patient and didn't want to cause its "_mother" _even more annoying problems then the ones already being present. He always needed to chuckle at this thought he as a mother, now that would be something when the time comes. If he wouldn't be already banned from Silvanesti then he would surely be banned now. This also often made him chuckle in amusement when he imagined the faces of everyone if they would know.

Bupu was also a great help in these five stressful months with her memories about her sister's pregnancy and to be honest the two of them were really in need for female help. Bupu was by them since both moved in to the tower again after successfully destroying Fistandantilus in Raistlin's soul which left both mages extremely week and it took a long time till they recovered they old magical powers. The little creature made it her main priority to try keeping the tower clean, make food which was edible to humans and elves also, her first attempts made both mages stare at the food with worried gazes because most of the time reminded the food them on some of they latest experiments. All in all they were grateful to have her reminding them that they were still creatures that also needed sleep and food not only they studies.

At the same time was Raistlin sitting alone in his study a yellow parchment laying in front of him on the table made out of dark ebony. He still couldn't believe that he was doing this, but he really needed a few advices and till now had his sister Kitiara always given the most useful ones to him she was the one stood in for him rather many times, she had fought Death twice in the name of his live and had succeeded then he was still among the living, she was the one giving him a chance to show that he was not a weak useless child who was not worthy fighting for like every person he come across though. Kitiara saw his true values and powers. So here was he again a fragile child seeking the help of his older sister again…

After finishing the letter and re-reading it he sealed it and called an eagle to take his massage to where the woman from who he seeked advice from would be. Watching the bird fly away from the Tower Raistlin turned away from the window and made his way to the library where he was sure he would find Dalamar again. It was since a while a routine for them his apprentice would sit for hours in the library studying and forgetting that his body needed rest and it would usually be Raistlin who reminded him on that because Bupu was busy cooking, which to the relief of the both of them didn't remind them on a failed experiment anymore, so that left only him for the task. Walking up to the ancient looking oak doors he pushed them open and entered the gigantic library his hourglass eyes scanning through the many selves filled with various ancient books containing different spells and other things. After a few minutes he spotted the dark elf sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire place, sleeping peacefully. Walking closer he looked down at the sleeping form of his student.

"At least he is resting and I don't need to argue him." he said while sighing.

It was true the two of them often got in to arguments when Dalamar refused to rest even thought his body needed it. The fights would contain mostly shouting at each other and a few destroyed objects when Dalamar's magic got out of hand like a reflex to his emotions, Raistlin really didn't want to know what might have been at the time when his mother was pregnant with him and Caramon, Dalamar's magic was tamed, but his mother needed to suppress it all her live which in the end demanded her live. A sigh escaped his pale golden lips as he turned his gaze back to the sleeping form of the dark elf's face before wandering down to his stomach. Since it become really visible that the other was pregnant found the mage himself worrying, it was not like him to pay attention to such bothersome feelings, but the knowledge of the child being partly his awoke these feeling.

Raistlin Majere was since a long time in his live truly scared.

His fear emitted from the knowledge about the unborn child's heritance, he dearly hoped that it would come in physical strength after its "_mother" _and not after him. He couldn't stand the sight of a child suffering because of its body's weakness like he did with only his siblings truly on his side even thought he often saw it as pity from them and always tried to refuse they help, but in the end his body always forced him to give in. He feared the thought to force his own child in to go through the same as he in live. Sighing again he summoned a blanket and laid it over Dalamar's peacefully sleeping form and turned around to leave the library.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Northern mountains landed an eagle on the balcony of a high tower waiting patiently. Suddenly the figure of a young woman dressed in armor emerged from within the tower making her way to the bird which was looking at her with yellow eyes. Reaching it the woman took the letter from its leg before the creature spread its mayesthetic wings and flew in to the bird home of the tower for some warmth and food.

Breaking the red wax seal the woman walked back inside the warmth of her chambers while opening the parchment to read what it contained. She knew the seal and the writing perfectly it belonged to her youngest half-brother Raistlin Majere. The two of them didn't communicate that much with each other only if her stubborn brother needed desperately help so it was always important to read these letters right after she got them. Sitting down on her bed she started reading.

_Kitiara, _

_I know that in the last time we have only switched a few letters with each other even thought I probably have more contact with you then Caramon or the others. As you also know most of my letters to you are hoping for some sort of advice and this time isn't in any way different from those times even if I need to admit is the situation this time somewhat hard to write down in words and I have also fought denial for a long time regarding this problem, but now I can't shield my eyes away from it so I1m asking you my sister you who has fought Death already twice for the shake of my live and succeeded to help me again. _

_My problem in this case as already pointed out is rather special and I think I need also to tell you just how it happened. Nearly five months ago Dalamar and I were experimenting in my labor on a spell we found in one of the older books which were written in the Age of Light which are rare to find. We tested one of the spells and it backfired letting the labor explode, but we were unharmed luckily. After that day I needed to notice that Dalamar was acting strange his eating habits become rather disturbing and he was often sick later there come also strange mood swings so after a new throwing up session Bupu told me that she saw these symptoms already before so I asked her what they reminded her of…lets just say I nearly had a heart attack while running to my study and there I researched the spell…According to it was Dalamar already in his third week pregnant with a child that is both part of him and me. I know that it sounds ridiculous, but in four more months you will become an aunt… _

_I want to have some advices from you as to how…this is to hard to write how you can take care of a child because you were always there for us so you are the best choice for me to ask for advice. I think you understand that I don't want others to know. I will be waiting patiently for your answer to me my sister…_

_With respect_

_Raistlin Majere, _

_Master of the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas _

Sitting on her bed was Kitiara Uth Matar staring with wide eyes at the letter sent by her youngest half-brother mouth hanging slightly open as she re-read the sentences over and over before breaking out in to hysterical laughter and falling back on her bed. While she fought with her laughter she managed to make Lord Soth who was about to enter her room, but hearing the female Dragon Lord's hysterical laughter he decided to just turn around and leave as fast as he could. After twenty minutes of laughing managed Kitiara to calm herself down.

"Never thought that you would eve get a sense of humor Raistlin." she said while whipping again away a tear form the corner of her eyes. Her brother managing to knock his apprentice up with a spell this was all to priceless and could be only a joke, but re-reading the sentences again for like four more times she noticed how desperate her brother sounded and then it dawned to her making the letter drop out from between her hands…

…Raistlin wasn't joking…

The whole tower erupted suddenly from the sound of a loud cheer startling all of the soldiers residing in it as they leader run immediately to her desk and started writing on a parchment her answer.

* * *

It was on the next day when Raistlin was getting himself a cup of hot tea from the kitchen when there was suddenly a knock on the front door. The mage looked up confused because no living creature could reach the Tower expect the ones marked by his charm which were of course only Dalamar and Bupu, but the dark elf was sleeping peacefully in his bed and Bupu was at the moment beside him and he didn't hear the sound of any flying creature when he come down here plus he never anyone here.

"Bupu will open the room." she said cheerfully as she run out of the kitchen to open the door.

Listening to the sounds coming to the kitchen Raistlin placed his empty mug on the counter and made his way out of the kitchen. Reaching the main hall the mage stopped death in his tracks as his eyes widened at the sigh of the six people standing in the door.

"Raist!" yelled one of the visitors happily as he run up to the mage and pulled him in to a bone crushing up sweeping him up from the ground by the process. "I missed you so much Raist how are you?" the man asked with a big smile on his face.

"Hey aren't you that gully dwarf we met when we were getting those disks." Tas said to the gully dwarf.

"Yes that was Bupu." she answered smiling.

"Erm…Caramon I think you should put Raistlin down now before he suffocates." Tanis said to his friend.

"I would also recommend that you put him down immediately if you don't wish to suffer the consequences…" hissed a cold voice from the door which made everyone turn in that direction...

_To be continued… _


	4. So much about peace

IV. So much about peace

* * *

As everyone turned in the voices direction felt Caramon a strange pulse of magic hitting him and pulling his twin beside the black robed figure.

"Who are you?" Tanis asked while holding one hand up that both Sturm and Flint should put they weapons away.

Looking the stranger over he noted that he was wearing the black robe of the mages winning they power from Nuitari the Black Moon of Krynn, but what surprised him that the man was a dark elf which was rather uncommon that they were allowed another role then servants. The man on the other hand didn't pay them any more attention while he put both his arms on Raistlin's shoulders his gray-blue eyes looking worried at the mage.

"Are you alright Shalafi?" he asked and Tanis nearly fainted from surprise, only the elves of Silvanesti used the term "_Shalafi" _which usually meant "Master" if translated so was this mage Raistlin's apprentice.

"I'm alright Dalamar." he said as he looked at the others. "I demand to know how you managed to reach the Tower." he said in a harsh tone while Dalamar stood behind him.

"We come to visit you Raist." Caramon said while glaring at Dalamar who returned the glare.

"Yes you have seen me now you can go." Raistlin said.

"As pleasant like always aren't you Mage?" Sturm asked.

"Dare to repeat that one Knight…" Dalamar hissed as he stepped forth and Sturm was ready to reply, but Tas beat him to it.

"Hmm…just a question is there a ground why you look a bit overweighed?" Tas asked curiously as he appeared beside Dalamar who let out a deep growl his magic shooting out like lightning before he turned around and left hurriedly. "Did I say something wrong?" the Kender asked confused after the smoke cleared.

"Dalamar's hormones acting high again." Bupu commented as she stepped beside Raistlin who was still staring in the direction in which the elf disappeared.

"You tell me…" he said sighing as he started massaging his forehead. "Bupu please lead them to the sitting room and serve some tea I'm going to calm Dalamar down before the Tower gets trashed and no one of you dare to mention the word "_fat" _he growled before leaving while his brother and friends stared confused after him.

"What in the name of Reorx was this about?" Flint asked confused.

"Raist…" Caramon could only say as he watched the door to where his brother disappeared.

"Well if I wouldn't know better I would say that, that elf was pregnant…" Tika who accompanied the group on they visit said in a thoughtful tone.

"Don't be absurd woman, men can't get pregnant." Sturm said.

"Fifth month." Bupu said suddenly and everyone stared at her vide eyed.

"WHAT!" the friends all screamed together.

"Five months ago were Raistlin and Dalamar experimenting and there was a big bum and lots of smoke. Bupu was worried that Raistlin and Dalamar got hurt so she ran in to the room, but they were fine and then Dalamar started acting strange and reminded Bupu on the way Bupu's sister acted when she had Bupu's nephew so Bupu told Raistlin and then Raistlin said that Dalamar was pregnant with Raistlin's child." Bupu explained.

"I always knew that magic was…by the Gods this is to much…" Sturm exclaimed while Flint was only staring gapping at the gully dwarf, Tika was desperately trying not to giggle at the shocking situation; Tanis meanwhile pinched his arm to se if he was dreaming, but he was fully awake.

"Wow…then erm…congratulations uncle Caramon…" Tas said as he turned to the warrior "Erm…Caramon are you ok?" but there was no reply because Caramon fainted at the news and was now laying sprawled out on the black stone ground.

* * *

Meanwhile was Raistlin standing in front of Dalamar's room a sigh escaping his lips as he heard the sobs coming from the inside of the room. How wonderful here he managed two months without the dark elf breaking out in to tears and now because of mysterious circumates where his idiotic oaf of an older twin brother and they _"friends"_ managed to get through Shoikan Grove somehow passing the undead soldiers without joining them in they ranks and also get past they Gate Keeper managed to get his hormones worked up again.

This day really couldn't get any better could it?

Knocking on the door he waited patiently for Dalamar's reply. When it come the white haired mage entered the room and strode up to the bed where the other man laid eyes red from crying.

"Sha…Shalafi am I…am I re…really fat…?" he asked with a broken voice and Raistlin groaned inwardly, Tas would pay for that he was never good with comforting people.

"No Dalamar you are not fat you are pregnant and these two things are not the same." He said in a calm tone as he sat down on the bed one delicate golden hand brushing a lose stray of black hair away from the other's face.

Raistlin was a bit surprised when Dalamar didn't flinch away from his touch like most of the others did, but anstead leaned in to the touch blue eyes closing.

"Tank you Shalafi…" the elf whispered as he opened his eyes again smiling at the other which made Raistlin blush a little bit.

At the same time managed Sturm, Tanis and Flint to get a still unconscious Caramon in to the sitting room and were now drinking they tea while waiting patiently for Raistlin to return. After twenty minutes Caramon woke up in the exact moment when Raistlin entered the room the Staff of Magius held in his hand.

"Raist I had a terrible nightmare…" but the other held his hand up.

"If it was about a messed up spell which resulted with my apprentice carrying now my child then it was no nightmare." he said in a cold tone by which his brother nearly fainted again.

"But is there even a spell which can have such a side effect?" Tanis asked still fully confused about the whole situation.

"It was written in an ancient spell book which was written in the _Age of Light _I think that should answer your question." Raistlin replied.

"So erm…you literally knocked your student up with a spell…" Tas said not even noticing when some of his male companions turned slightly green and Tika was trying to not start giggling she really wished that Laurana would be here to see this also.

"You could put it that way…" was the reply.

"Shalafi…" at the sound turned everyone to the door where Dalamar stood a parchment in his hand. "Lady Kitiara has sent her reply." at the sound of the name looked the companions up.

"Raist you know where Kit is?" Caramon asked his brother.

"No I don't, but my falcon manages to find her." he said as he took the parchment from Dalamar and opened it fully ignoring the gazes the others were giving the two mages.

"Bupu brings more tea and food." the gully dwarf called as she left while Dalamar sat down beside his Shalafi who started reading the letter to himself.

_My dear Raistlin _

_I think you deserve to know, but I think that you have already guessed that my first reaction to your rather unusual letter hysterical laughter was combined with the thought that you are kidding me, but on the other hand that would be not you. I'm really touched that you hold me in such high grades in your eyes my brother which I appreciate. As for your problem I know that it was hard for you to tell anyone, but still you should have informed me sooner I would have immediately settled Skie and flown to you to give you assistance, but I see that you are doing fine, but mark my words if you don't inform me at the moment when the baby comes you will be sorry. _

_You have survived five months already and the other four will also go fine I'm sure about that, but I would like to know a little fact, you know older sisterly curiosity in which way does Dalamar's libido act? _

Reading this part Raistlin started coughing from shock making everyone stare at him worriedly, but he signaled them that he was alright and continued reading. _"Kitiara you can't be serious…" _his mind pleaded in embarrassment.

_Let me guess this question took you by surprise, but you can't blame me that I'm curious so which from the two forms? And don't even try laying to me because I will find it out. So is he loathing every type of physical contact or the other way around? _

Raistlin could perfectly imagine that she was grinning while writing this.

_As for something other I can't wait till I get to be an aunt. I hope hat it will be a little cute girl who can look up to her aunt. I will tech her how to fight with a sword and how to ride a dragon it would be so fantastic. So you have heard me Raistlin I want to have a little niece there are already to much boys in the family so a girl is needed._

_I will wait for your reply and send Dalamar my greetings and my congratulations. _

_With love _

_Kitiara Uth Matar _

Raistlin put the letter down and let out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair one hand cowering his face.

"What did Kit write?" Caramon asked.

"She was a bit mad that I haven't written her sooner and she says that I should immediately inform her when the child comes. Ah Dalamar by the way she wants to have a niece…" Raistlin finished as Dalamar started blushing while Tika really couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling which didn't help Raistlin's mode to much.

Someone should kill him please…

_To be continued… _


	5. Little chats and hormones

A/N: well this chapter will contain some fluff…

V. Little chats and hormones

* * *

After everyone calmed down from the shock which Kitiara's request caused them demanded Raistlin to know how the group managed to get to his home. Tanis then explained that they got a crystal from Fizban who they met on they way here, this caused Raistlin to go in to a rant which took them twenty minutes to calm him down again. After everyone had calmed down Bupu told them that the food was ready so they went to the dining room to eat.

"So Raist how have you been in these three years?" Caramon tried to strike a conversation with his brother.

"Caramon eat." was the only reply.

"I think we can perfectly see what he did." Sturm muttered under his breath, but Dalamar, Tanis and Tas still heard him. Suddenly Sturm's soup exploded in to his face. "What in the…" the knight stared unbelieving at his teller while both Tanin and Tas were looking over at Dalamar who grinned evilly at the confused knight.

"I think Sturm should be more careful what he says then Raistlin's apprentice seems to be rather ready to use his magic against him." Tas whispered to Tanis.

"Well after my knowing could dark elves be rather loyal to they masters and some become even rather possessive, but I don't know what factor causes such actins by them." replied the half-elf.

After eating returned Dalamar to his room while Raistlin was desperately trying to get away from his twin who couldn't leave him with his questions so that left Tanis, Flint and Tasslehoff to listen to Sturm's rant about mages so they didn't notice Tika departing to the stairway which would lead her to the upper regions of the Tower. Walking up the long spiral stairway she passed at least four different floors till she reached the part where she suspected the bedrooms must be located. Walking through the hallway she listened to each of the doors not sure behind which she would find the dark elf, but after a few minutes she found the right door and knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come in." she heard the voice from inside and entered.

Looking around in the room her green eyes spotted the dark cloaked mage as he sat by his working table various books laying on it together with some old looking scrolls.

"What do you want from me?" he asked eyes not even leaving the book he was currently reading.

"Well I only wanted to see you. I'm sorry that I laughed down there, but the reaction of the others to the news was really amusing in my option on I'm also apologizing for Sturm's choice of words he isn't such a fan of magic." she said.

"So I have noticed." was the short reply.

"Yo don't seem to like us very much with Sturm and Caramon in lead." the redhead stated.

"You are right with that and most of all I don't like those two one of them is a complete prick when it comes to magic while the other is to naïve to notice that Shalafi isn't interested in talking to him." Dalamar growled as he finally looked at her his blue eyes staring coldly in to her emerald ones.

"Hmm…you know that this sounded rather protective?" Tika asked in a playful tone and noted with great amusement that the dark elf was blushing.

"I…I dan…don't know wha…what you mean…" Dalamar stammered.

"Don't give me that I saw how you nearly exploded when you saw Caramon hugging Raistlin…"

"You men suffocating him…"

"…as I was saying it was not hard to miss and they your protective acting all day it shoved perfectly that you are interested in him _that _way." she said while the blush on Dalamar's check got deeper.

"Okey in the last time I'm having strange feelings about him, but that doesn't mean anything." he tried to reason more with himself then her.

"It won't work trying to ignore those feelings then in four months you will face parenthood." Tika said while gesturing to Dalamar's stomach.

"That fact would be rather hard to notice." was the other's reply which made the redhead giggle.

"You know I envy you somewhat." she said while watching the confused expression on the man's face.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to have children on my own, but it is counted as a disgrace if you get pregnant and are not wed to anyone so I will have to wait till Caramon gets out with the big question." Tika said winking at the other.

"Aha…"

"Well then I will go back to the others hopefully is Sturm ready with his rant and Caramon still alive. Bye." she said before exiting the room and leaving a bewildered looking Dalamar behind.

Later that day said the friends goodbye and left, after they were gone slammed Raistlin the door shut looking furious and most of all annoyed.

"I'm going to look up dark protection's magic…" he said as he walked past Dalamar and Bupu who were looking after him worriedly.

"Raistlin angry?" Bupu asked confused.

"Yes Bupu he is really angry…I will first talk with the Gate keeper and unfreeze the undead guardians, please make tea for the time being and after that I will talk to Shalafi and try calming him and think I have found the perfect way to do it." Dalamar said as he walked out of the Tower.

"Bupu will do that Dalamar." she said before going back in to the kitchen.

Raistlin was already sitting since two hours in the study reading various books about shielding charms and different types of protection's magic he was fully lost in to reading when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called hourglass eyes never leaving the book he was reading at the moment.

"Shalafi…" at the faint sound of his apprentice he looked up to see Dalamar entering carefully before walking up to him.

"Yes what is it Dalamar?" he asked as the other only smiled at him. "Well I'm waiting…"

"This" was the other's only response as he grabbed one of Raistlin's delicate hands and placed it on his belly.

"Dalamar wha…" but then Raistlin suddenly stopped in his sentence when he felt something moving his eyes tuning to look in to Dalamar's face who smiled at him.

"The baby started moving at the lasts trimester of the fourth month I thought you would like to know." he said smiling before forgetting himself and leaning down to the other mage and pressing they lips together in a sweet kiss.

Raistlin's eyes suddenly widened as his mind was trying to come up with the perfect conclusion to what in the name of Nuitari is happening, well not that his body made to much protests because there were not all to many people who wanted to touch him or be touched by him willingly so Dalamar's action took him by surprise. After like one minute Dalamar also finally realized just WHAT he was doing and immediately pulled away his gray-blue eyes wide in shock and horror at the thought of what might come.

"S…Shalafi ple…please don't be an…angry I…" he tried to wiggle himself out of the situation, but little yelp escaped his lips as the other mage grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in to his lap.

"Dalamar shut up." Raistlin commanded before putting one hand around the dark elf's waist while the other rested on his check as he brought they lips together again, but this time in a more heated up kiss filled with longing which was to long held back by both sides.

Well Raistlin could now answer Kitiara's little annoying question while Dalamar couldn't be anymore happy then he was now.

_To be continued… _


	6. Destiny in the stars

A/N: Ok this will be a really short chapter featuring a few not in many fics fully appearing characters of the Dragonlance universe…

VI. Destiny in the stars

* * *

Inside the Dome of Creation was everything silent only the wind which blew over Krynn plaid in the deserted looking halls. As the light of the three moons shone through the many white marble souls as suddenly three people appeared in the light of the moons. The first to appear was a tall slender man with long golden hair dressed in pure white like the first snow his crystal blue eyes looked at the two other figures as his silver cape flapping in the wind. The second figure was a young woman dressed in crimson a veil hiding her face which she pulled back revealing her divine beauty her porcelain skin seemed to illuminate in the silver light while her brown eyes shone in a soft light the wind playing with her red hair the last figure to join the two was an other young man dressed fully in black, his dark green eyes looked at the other two as he bowed in greeting long ebony hair slipping from his shoulders.

"It seems like as if we have all gathered her." the beauty in black said her tone soft and warm like the warming sunshine.

"Yes, I will have to thank Mishakal that she informed us and gave us three allowance to talk in her Temple without the other Gods listening in on us." the man dressed in white said while the other two nodded.

"Yes our time is precious and we need to discuss this I don't know how the other Gods of Good and Neutrality would react, but under the ones of Evil I fear that my _mother _would not be pleased." the black hired man said his tone dripping from venom as he said "_mother"_.

"I agree with our cousin." the red haired woman said.

"Then we will keep it secret together we can create a veil over Krynn which will hide her true powers from the sight of the other Gods, Mishakal had already sworn that she would not tell but she thinks that Paladine knows so she will ask him to keep it a secret." the blond man said.

"It is rather rare that a creature is given birth with the unique power to call to all three of us to power and mostly if the powers get tamed we can greet a fourth God of Magic under us. Solinari I know that you have also thought about this and ad probably other plans, but I think Lunitari should be the one giving the information over and also should the child become a red robe to hold up a balance." the black clad man said in a calm tone arms crossed in font of his chest.

"I think I understand your words Nuitari this was a really wise decision of you…" Solinari said while Lunitari smiled warmly at her two cousins, bu Nuitari held his hand up.

"But considering that both of her parents belong to my followers I request myself to be the one naming the child." he said while Solinari only stared confused at him while Lunitari tried to hold back a giggle because of the childish behavior of her two cousins who she loved dearly. Not many mortals knew, but the three Gods of Magic had a rather strong family bond with each other not caring what the other represents like most people would think.

"Uhm…ok…." he finally said. "_Then so much about my name ideas…" _

"Well then Nuitari what name did you think of?" Lunitari asked softly.

"The name I thought would be fitting is…"

_To be continued… _


	7. Welcome to the family

VII. Welcome to the family

* * *

It was nearly the end of the ninth month of Dalamar's pregnancy which meant that the child could be born any day soon so Raistlin wrote a short letter to Kitiara because he really didn't want to know what she would do to him if she misses the birth. Women and newborns really he couldn't understand them. Sitting in his study his mind drifted back to the past four months. Both he and Dalamar finally got over they worries and managed to reveal that there was more between them the usual Master-Student relationship, no they bond went much deeper they needed each other to exist in this world. They also mad a child room for the newborn and with all the things Tika, Laurana and most of all Kitiara had sent they started fearing that the three woman would spoil the baby and not forget that aunt Kit as Kitiara started calling herself in her letters which she sent nearly every week had sent a SWORD as a present, poor Dalamar nearly fainted at the sight of it. There was suddenly a knock on the door of the study which made the mage finally look up from his work.

"Come in." he called as h watched the door opening to reveal Dalamar.

"Shalafi Lady Kitiara will arrive in a few minutes together with the others." he said as he watched his Shalafi stand up from the table and walked up to the dark elf.

"Thank you for informing." he said before kissing the other man on the lips. "Come we should go down."

After two hours has everyone arrived and were now sitting now together in the sitting room with the three girls chatting happily mostly that Caramon finally managed to get out the big question to Tika who of course accepted immediately mostly that she was now in her own third fourth month of pregnancy. Sitting so together Dalamar suddenly entered the room which made everyone turn in his direction.

"Uhm…I think we have a problem…" he said with a weak smile while holding his stomach with one hand.

"What do you mean?" Tas asked confused as suddenly all four female in the room together with Raistlin jumped up.

"Translated he means that the baby decided to come." was Kitiara's reply as the chaos broke out.

A few minutes later was the whole Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas filled with loud screams and cursing because the girls decided that while Raistlin was brave enough to go immediately with Dalamar and the girls in to the room which was made for the birth the other boys well namely Caramon, Tanis and Sturm need to also be in there to help. At the same time were both Tas and Flint hugging each other in fear from the sounds which come from they three friends through the door.

"A…are the…they be…being tortured i…in there?" Tas asked in a shaking tone.

"Do…don' kno…know, but let' hope tha…that they wi…will be alive i…if th…they come out…" Flint replied while shaking in fear as a new horrified scream come from Tanis, Sturm and Caramon.

After nearly six hours of panic, screams and horror was the baby finally born and Kitiara let out a cheerful scream which made everyone stare at her frightened, but she didn't care she had what she wanted a baby NIECE! As the door opened again and Tika told both Kender and Dwarf that the baby was there they walked inside carefully to find Raistlin nursing his hand while Dalamar threw him an apological smile, Kitiara and Laurana were dotting over the little baby while Bupu was fanning fainted Caramon, Sturm and Tanis.

"She is really cute." Laurana said as she took the baby over from Kitiara and walked over to her other two friends showing them the baby who was slowly waking up and looking around curiously.

"Wow a girl…" Tas said he could never imagine Raistlin as a father leave alone father of a little girl.

The baby has soft grey colored skin, white hair with one black strain, pointed ears and ice blue eyes all in all she was a cute Halfling. Raistlin was also relieved that she was born healthy and strong just like every child should be born.

"Well then I think we should let Dalamar get some rest and in the mean time will we try to get our three big heroes to wake up." Tika said in a playful tone as they all dragged the three unconscious bodies out of the room leaving Dalamar behind with his daughter in his arms.

_To be continued…_


	8. Her destiny

A/N: So this is the last chapter of the fic…

VIII. Her destiny

* * *

Dalamar was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt his daughter stirring in his arms and trying to reach something. Opening his gray-blue eyes he suddenly noticed the red light of the moon Lunitari shine through the window, but what caught his eyes more was the woman dressed in red who stood in the faint light.

"You don't need to try using your magic against me Dalamar Argent." she said softly.

"Who are you?" Dalamar asked while holding the baby close to his chest.

"I'm the Veiled Maiden, Maid of Illusion and the Night Candle the Goddess to who the mages swearing they loyalty for neutrality pray for power I'm the Goddess Lunitari." she said softly as she walked closer to the bed holding her pale arms out. "May I hold her?" she asked suddenly and Dalamar handed her his daughter after a little hesitance.

"What do you want from her?" he asked after a while as the Goddess walked with her in to the middle of the room.

"Your daughter has a great destiny in front of her, she will become a mighty sorceress with the power to call upon the power of all three Moons of Krynn, but her own might will be as strong as that of the Gods themselves in other words when she sees the time right and her full potential is discovered will she become a fourth God of Magic." she said and Dalamar was about to pass out they daughter will become a Goddess "We three as in other words my two cousins Solinari and Nuitari and I have created a veil over Krynn which will hide her true potential from the eyes of the other Gods of all three sides till she is ready. It is also a favor we ask from you it was decided that she shall become a mage wearing the robes of my followers just as her father once did, but the color of her robes can change colors looking at the fact which magic is at the moment the strongest in her if she needs to use it and there is also one other thing." she said as a soft smile appeared on her red lips while looking in the eyes of the little girl.

"What is it?" Dalamar asked faintly.

"Even if it was my cousin Nuitari who suggested that she shall become a red robe he still had the request that he shall give her a name."

"What did he choose?" Dalamar asked he wanted to know which name his God had chosen for his daughter.

"He requested the name Nuitarina which means _"Light of Nuitari"_." she said before handing the child back to her mother. "In a few days we will send a staff with great magical power laying in it together with the blood of all three of us." Lunitari said as she gave the child a kiss. "Take care we will met again soon…" and with that she pulled her red veil over her angelic face and disappeared leaving Dalamar alone in the room with his now sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Your father will truly have a heart attack at this." Dalamar said sighing as he stroke through the hair of the sleeping child. "You are truly something unique…"

_Owari_


End file.
